It's the nameless lonely heart
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Seul. Il était seul. De toute façon, à quoi bon, être accompagné ? C'était mieux ainsi. OS.


**Argh. Troisième fanfic en deux jours. Gloups. PARDON. Mais j'ai eu une vision en écoutant "the Mayu's Theme" avec "The nameless lonely blues". **

**ça se passe quelques années après The Endless Odyssey. **

* * *

_It's the nameless lonely blues_

_And I am here to sing for him_

_It's the nameless lonely blues_

_He will survive in universe._

* * *

**_Seul. Il était seul. De toute façon, à quoi bon, être accompagné ? C'était mieux ainsi._**

"- Encore un verre, barman."Demanda-t-il.

L'homme moustachu qui était en train de nettoyer une de ses verreries lui adressa un regard sceptique légèrement hésitant.

"- ça fait votre 35ème verre...Lui reprocha-t-il.

Tss. Quel idiot. Il n'était même pas encore dans les vapes. Dans ce fichu bar, tous ceux qui venaient soi-disant boire un verre, s'étaient effondrés. D'où le nom de cette endroit : "Le Bon Dormeur".

"- J'ai dit un verre, répéta-t-il plus froidement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa le barman en lui versant encore de ce liquide alcoolique.

Son corps pouvait encore tenir le coup. Il pouvait même se battre s'il le voulait en sachant très bien qu'il gagnerait. Quoique. A coté de lui, sur la table, son oiseau n'avait même pas tenu le coup. Pathétique. Décevant. Déprimant. Il émit un rire moqueur et bref et avala cul-sec son verre. Le liquide commençait à lui brûler la gorge et son œsophage. Mauvais signe. Il toussa un peu.

Le barman marmonna un "je vous avais prévenu". Pff. Il s'en foutait. Il reposa bruyamment son verre continuant à tousser. Il tapa du poing son torse pour alléger la douleur brûlante qui le parcourait. On lui posa en face de lui, un verre d'eau fraîche. Sans même se demander pourquoi, il le but à la même vitesse que son précédent verre. Soulagement. La fraîcheur de l'eau éteignit l'incendie de ses poumons. Il lâcha un soupir.

"- Je sais pas ce qui vous prends de boire comme un...comme eux, mais vous devez vraiment être..désespéré, lança le barman.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Tous les gens qui viennent ici sont désespérés. Ils se soulagent dans l'alcool sans compter.

- C'est leur problème, fit-il d'un geste de répulsion de la main, je ne suis pas désespéré c'est ma façon de me sentir...vivant et libre.

- Je doute que cela soit vrai, l'alcool est un...Monsieur !" S'exclama le barman en le voyant s'écrouler.

Sa respiration devenait rapide. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il tenta de se relever, certes avec difficulté, mais au moins, il tenait sur ces jambes. Il essaya de se reprendre.

"- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'homme du comptoir une main sur son épaule.

Il la repoussa sèchement.

"- Oui, merci pour tout."

Il quitta le salon où reposait des dizaines d'âmes endormies sous la boisson. Il ne se retourna même pas pour saluer une dernière fois le barman. Un oiseau à moitié conscient prit place sur son épaule. Sa petite tête tanguait si bien que cela aurait été très drôle pour des enfants. Il s'enfouit dans les ruelles sombres et inconnus de la ville en sommeil. Quelques lampadaires étaient encore allumés. Des ivrognes chantaient, d'autres se battaient, des chats miaulaient, des prostituées séduisaient. Les rues malfamés étaient beaucoup plus fréquentés que le centre-ville. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas d'armées, ni de polices pour l'arrêter. Lui le plus recherché de la Galaxie.

"- Hey, beau gosse, tu veux pas venir t'amuser avec moi ? Lança une femme à moitié habillée. Il ne répondit pas continuant son chemin.

- Allons, fais pas cette tête, viens...Lui dit une autre.

D'autres femmes s'approchèrent de lui, le frolèrent mais il les ignora tous. L'oiseau émit à la fois des : "Quoî ?" et des "Naan". Ses pas le conduisirent tous droits à un endroit calme, silencieux et vide de vie. Personne pour lui parler, personne pour le toucher, personne pour l'embêter.

Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de ressentir le vent qui lui partagea sa brise froide et douce. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville qui vivaient le jour. Le son des voix qui parlaient, chantaient, pleuraient et riaient, lui arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était bientôt l'heure. Oui, bientôt l'heure.

Il porta sa main à son coeur. Encore cette douleur. Décidément la vie s'acharnait contre lui tout comme la mort. Il se souvenait alors que son meilleur ami était mort d'une maladie, à cause de l'épuisement d'un travail acharné. Il soupira et leva son oeil encore valide dans le ciel noir.

"- C'est bientôt l'heure, mon ami" Souffla-t-il.

Alors, une lueur venant du ciel s'abattit sur lui, le transportant. Son vaisseau l'avait téléporté. Il laissa son corps flotté jusqu'à lui.

Il arriva jusqu'à la passerelle de commande. Sa barre tanguait elle aussi. Il sourit.

"- Tu as trop bu ? S'amusa-t-il.  
Il eut le droit à un bruit de moteur bruyant. Il immobilisa la barre.

"- Cap sur la Terre."

* * *

_Seul. Il était seul. De toute façon, à quoi bon, être accompagné ? C'était mieux ainsi. _

Un pré. C'était beau. Le souffle du vent battait sa cape qui volait, suivant la direction qu'elle prenait. Il savoura cette instant en pensant que dans quelques heures, il devra partir. A quelques mètres, il pouvait entendre les vagues qui se brisaient sur la falaise. Le soleil tapait, les nuages s'étaient enfuis, le ciel était bleu tout comme la mer.

Il grimaça tout à coup, se pliant légèrement par surprise. Son coeur. Encore une fois. Il haleta pendant quelques minutes pour laisser passer ce mal qui le rongeait.

"- Bonjour, Herlock !" S'exclama une voix féminine.

Il se tourna avec un sourire comme si de rien n'était.

"- Bonjour, Mayu."

C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus, très belle pour ses 20 ans, elle affichait une assurance plus grande que toutes les autres jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontré. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui aimait jouer mais une femme aux regards déterminés. Elle était habillé d'une tunique rouge et d'un pantalon moulant noir, où remontait à ses genoux de bottes en cuir noirs. A sa ceinture, elle détenait un sabre canon laser.

Comme sa mère, pensa-t-il alors en comparant son physique à la célèbre pirate, Emeraldas.

A son cou était cependant accroché un ocarina.

"- Tu vas bien ? Questionna-t-il alors.

- Très bien, sourit-elle, et toi ?" Elle s'assit à terre et contempla le paysage océanique et terrien, à coté de lui, qui restait debout.

"- La terre est redevenue ce qu'elle était grâce à toi, Herlock. Tu es devenu un Héros pour la terre, on chante des chansons à ton nom, on a même crée des monuments, lui apprit-elle.

- Je sais.

- A l'école, tu es même dans l'histoire, personne ne t'oubliera...

- Je sais, répéta-t-il toujours en fixant l'horizon.

- Tu veux savoir ce que l'on chante sur toi ? C'est une chanson qui me plaît, elle est triste en plus...je trouve."

Elle marqua une pause. Puis voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, elle commença à chanter :

_"Il était une fois dans l'Univers_

_Un homme solitaire_

_Et Il protégeait la Terre _

_Il brandissait sa bannière_

_Celle de la liberté et de la paix_

_Il n'avait pas peur de mourir_

_Il pouvait même se sacrifier_

_Il pouvait devenir un martyr_

_Mais il n'avait pas peur_

_Et lorsqu'un enfant pleure_

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher_

_de venir l'aider. _

_C'était un homme solitaire_

_Et l'Ange Gardien de la Terre."_

Un peu plus loin d'eux à quelques pas, l'Arcadia émit des sons tristes, comme s'il pleurait. Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Mayu chercha son regard. Son visage restait paisible, il semblait enregistrer les dernières images que la Terre lui offrait.

"- C'est bientôt l'heure, lui sourit-il tout à coup.

_Son coeur._

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se leva, d'un air radieux.

"- Oui, c'est vrai !"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, puis lui adressa un dernier regard où une lueur brillait. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'Arcadia. Quand à lui, il continuait à fixer le paysage puis enfin jeta un oeil à l'Arcadia.

"- Il est l'heure, mon ami".

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut alors la silhouette reconnaissante d'une femme...Miimé. Elle ne s'approcha pas plus. Elle l'observait. Elle attendait. Il ne lui fit même pas signe de la main. Il eut un petit malaise mais il se reprit rapidement. Son cœur de nouveau le faisait souffrir. Soudain, il entendit un bruit familier : une arme que l'on avait saisit rapidement. Automatiquement, il porta sa main à son sabre canon laser et se prépara à tirer...Sa bien aimée filleule pointait elle la sienne vers lui. Il eut un rire bref, presque amusé.

Enfin...Enfin quelqu'un qui ne tremblait pas devant lui, qui n'avait pas peur d'appuyer sur la détente. Mayu le fixait d'un air déterminé qui lui rappelait celui de Tôshiro. Qui l'aurait crut ? Qui aurait cru qu'ils puissent pointer une arme sur sa propre filleule ? Ou bien même l'inverse...Puis, elle pressa son doigt sur le déclencheur. Elle tira.

En plein coeur. Il ne se posa pas de **questions inutiles**, ne pensa pas à la douleur que pouvait lui procurer ce tir.

Son coeur. Il ne lui faisait plus souffrir. Une chaleur douce s'empara de son corps. Tout était devenu lent comme si on l'avait autorisé à profiter des derniers instants de sa vie. Il voyait Mayu abaisser son arme, les larmes aux yeux mais son visage ne regrettait rien. A ses côtés, il vit les fantômes de son passé, Tôshiro et Emeraldas.

Il voyait l'Arcadia qui avait relevé la bannière, Sa bannière, celle de la liberté. Il entendait les vagues. Il sentait le vent sur son visage. Il voyait le ciel lumineux, croisa la sphère brillante du soleil. Sa main gardait toujours le poignet de son précieux sabre. Il tombait doucement en arrière. Son dos se posa sur l'herbe, l'herbe précieuse de la Terre. L'odeur des fleurs lui chatouillèrent curieusement les narines.

Ses paupières se fermèrent. Il allait enfin se reposer. Il allait dormir longtemps sans jamais se réveiller, sans jamais se soucier du lendemain. Il allait enfin vivre librement. Il n'aura plus à douter de l'avenir, ni à la craindre. Il ne souffrira plus. Une douce brise. Il se sentait léger. Il n'y avait plus aucune sensation. Il se laissa alors emporter. Un vide. Un vide soulageant, un vide reposant, un vide paisible.

Il s'envola tel une colombe. Il s'envola vers sa liberté.

_**Seul. Il était seul. De toute façon, à quoi bon, être accompagné ? C'était mieux ainsi.** _

* * *

_It's the nameless lonely heart_

_And I am here to sing for him_

_It's the nameless lonely heart_

_He lived in the mother earth  
_


End file.
